disneycfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom
Welcome to Sonic Boom! Here you can find all of the rules, and general info on the wiki! Basic Rules *No swearing. *No flaming. *Constructive criticism only, nothing mean. *Only make Disney-relevant articles. *No making fun of shows. If you don't like them, don't make an episode for them. *Don't edit people's pages without their permission. *Do not connect your series to someone else's without their permission. If any of these rules are disobeyed, you can and will get banned. Basic Wikia Info Need to know how to do certain things? Here ya go: Headers To make a header, enter the following into "Source" mode. Header 2 This makes a Second Header. First Headers aren't required, so I won't show them. Header 3 This makes a Third Header. Header 4 This makes a Fourth Header. Header 5 This makes a Fifth Header. Change the words "Header 2/3/4/5" to whatever you want your header to be. Optionally, go to "Visual" mode and click the drop down menu at the top. It'll give you a list of all of the different headers (except Header 1). Bold/Italics/Underlined/Struck Through For bold, you can either hit Ctrl + B (on PC), the B''' in the upper left corner, or put ''' around all of the words you want bolded. For italics, you can either hit Ctrl + I (on PC), the ''i''''' in the upper left corner, or put '' around all of the words you want italicized. For underline, you can either hit Ctrl + U (on PC), or put on one side of the words you want underlined, and on the other side. For strike through, you should put one one side of the words you want struck through, and on the other side. Images and Galleries For images, go to the right side of the screen and hit the "Photo" button. Once there, either choose a file from your computer, or search for one on this Wikia. Optionally, you can put . This isn't the easiest way, but it's possible. For galleries, go to the right side of the screen and hit the "Gallery" button. Once there, hit the "Add a Photo" button and either upload a file from your computer, or search for one on this Wikia. Optionally, you can put: File:File#1.whatever|Any caption you want File:File#2.whatever|Any caption you want File:File#3.whatever|Any caption you want You can add as many photos as you want, of course. This isn't the easiest way, but it's a possibility. Categories Categories are important- they help people find your article. To add them, go to the right side of the screen and type in the category name to the "Add a category" bar. Hit enter to add the category. If you don't add categories before publishing, you can go to the bottom of the article and add them there- hit the "Add a category" button, type the category name, then hit enter! Show Creating In creating your own show, you can really do anything- as long as it doesn't have swear words or anything Disney wouldn't do. After you make a few episodes, I may add your show to the front page with the other shows- well, if it has a logo. But your show can be about anything you want it to be, so start writing!